civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
PvP Loadout Recommendations: * Protection 4, unbreaking 3 Armor is the minimum. Depth strider 3 is a must for fighting in water. * Sharpness 5, fire aspect 2, unbreaking 3 for the sword, additionally some people like to use their offhand to carry another one with knockback 2. * Power 5, unbreaking 3, flame, and punch 2 bow. You may prioritize punch more if you're not going to opt for carrying a knockback sword, and less if you are using one. Infinity is also a plus. You will need arrows as well, don't use more than a stack as it will waste valuable space. * A trident with riptide and other enchantments can be very effective, and replace a bow. * 4 speed 2 splash potions, 4 strength 2 splash potions, fire resistance splash extended is a must if you plan on using god apples sparingly. Potion durations are not penalized for being splash potions, so there's no reason not to go splash considering it allows you to use your buffs mid-combat much easier. * Stack of blocks. Your choice, though dirt is a decent one as you can then use it for the one block barrier on your flag as allowed by the rules. * Oak fences. If you're warflagging, you're going to need some. If you're just PvP'ing, you won't need these. * God apples. Don't go overboard. Unless you're bringing backup armor, your armor will break before you get a chance to use all of them if you have a lot. 2-3 is probably a decent amount. * Pickaxe. Doesn't have to be great, a moderately enchanted iron or diamond one will do. You may need one to break through walls, and if you don't have a pickaxe you simply won't be able to break through fast enough to be effective. Shovels and axes are less important since break speeds on the blocks they are used for are relatively low in comparison to those of pickaxes. * Consider a few debuffs. Slowness can be very good for kiting (running away, basically), poison can be absolutely debilitating if used well. * Fill whatever space you have left with health 2 splash potions. Critting will do more damage and break enemy armor faster. Trying to make your opponent gapple first can be a viable tactic. Do not bother with PvP if you're facing well geared and supplied enemies if you don't at least have potions. You will most likely lose and it will be a waste of armor. Towns Creation The price of starting a town can be viewed by the command '/towny prices' Towns have upkeep, be sure to '/t deposit $' to keep your town from falling Communication Some form of out of game communication is needed if you intend to be successful. A Discord server is free to make, and though it requires some setting up to work well, it can be a very effective way to communicate both out of game (text channels) and in-game (voice channels). Permissions and Other Options Town permissions can be configured using '/t set perm' (remember that sharing vaults between towns is strictly prohibited) Permissions can be toggled per plot, overriding the town's default permissions: '/plot set perm' Mobs and your town's open status (not recommended) can be toggled with '/t toggle' Note that PvP, fire spread, and explosions cannot be toggled. Claiming You can claim land by doing '/t claim' More land can be claimed at once by using '/t claim circle/rect max 9' Outposts can be claimed by using '/t claim outpost' and teleported to by '/t outpost #' Building Plots can be sold so residents can have private land: '/plot fs $' (similarly, '/plot nfs' marks the plot as not for sale) Different plot types exist, and can be set with '/plot set' Residents can then claim a plot using '/plot claim' Residents can allow a friend to build with '/res friend add username' A popular way to organize your town in a safe and secure way is to create a road and plot system, with any public farms given the appropriate plot permissions for their use. Defense and Security Walls are a must for keeping baddies out. Building them on the edge of the plot is a good place as it requires attackers to flag the adjacent town block and build up to proceed further. Reasonably high walls combined with defenders using punch bows from good locations can make a deadly combo. Enemies cannot use enderpearls in your territory. Take advantage of this by building a chunk-large trench that would force attackers to enter in order to flag. Recall that flags must be placed at ground level. Lowering the ground level forces attackers to enter the trench. It does not have to be deep to be effective, though knocking your enemies for the fall damage in a deep trench can be a very rewarding strategy. Traps can be very deadly if used effectively. Some examples are fall traps, spleef traps, and lava traps. Look up some tutorials on YouTube and try them out. You may need good team coordination and timing for these to work well, so traps should not be an immediate priority if you're just starting out. Communicate. If you're being attacked, you should be in voice communication somehow with whoever is helping you to defend (Discord, TeamSpeak, Skype, etc). Know when to cut your losses. If there's no way you're going to win, you can try moving your valuables out of the town in preparation for creating a new one. If your home block is going to be taken, you will be annexed, and more than likely kicked from the town after the enemy leader appoints a new mayor. On the other hand, an outpost is a lot more low stakes, and the cost of losing it is not so high. If you don't know someone, do NOT teleport them to your town. Getting your town's coordinates is the first and often hardest step an attacker will have to go through in order to attack your town. If you need to trade, do it at a public warp. Don't assume just because someone is giving you items or acting friendly that they are your friend and you should allow them to see your town. Place your chests in an area that is hard to cannon (underground, or fortified, or a location very far from wilderness). Claim as much land as possible out from your home block. More plots between the border and the home block means more time for attackers to get there, and more time for you to stop them. Remember, defending your home block is crucial, as if you don't, your town will be annexed and out of your hands. Similarly, be sure defensive structures like walls have sufficient claims out from them such that enemies cannot simply pillar over them. Breaking attacker flags while invisible is a sneaky and effective way to halt an attack and waste their money. Industry Autobrewers for mass potion production are a great investment. Check YouTube for tutorials. An overworld gold farm using nether portals can be costly, but can also pay off if you're able to defend it. It is a risk though, because if it falls out of your hands, it will be in the hands of your enemies. Mob grinders are a necessity for getting the XP to get your armor and weapons production online. Spawners are hugely valuable. Blaze spawners can be brought into the overworld by silk touching them, but once they are placed they cannot be silk touched again. Making outposts at mob spawners you find and then turning them into grinders is a good strategy if there are none near your home block. Passive mob farms that don't rely on spawners can be built anywhere (though building them near an area you and your town is active in is ideal, as it will allow for constant spawns), and can be a great source of gunpowder for TNT, and other various mob drops. Automatic farms never hurt for crop production. Villager farms can take a while to get going, but once you have the best villagers for enchants, you can get protection 4 unbreaking 3 armor for selling sugarcane, rotten flesh, and other relatively cheap items to your horde of villagers. They aren't too risky to build either, as if you're being invaded and you're sure you will lose them to your enemies, you can simply execute the villagers.